dragon_keeper_chronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mot Angra
Mot Angra is a dragon that leaves world desolate and enjoys eating and destroying everything. The Legend *NOTE:' This is the story told by Dar.'* A dragon, fierce and dangerous, lived eons ago, but not in the world as we know it. He roamed the land of a country not only far across oceans, but far above where birds and dragons fly. What looks like stars to us are sometimes not flaming gases. Light from faraway suns reflects off of worlds made of rock and dirt and water like we see around us. This dragon's size was that of a mountain. His scales black like coal. His breath reeked of death, and not even the fire that shot through his mouth could disguise the stench of rotten meat between his teeth. The golden color of his eyes held no warmth, but anyone who looked into those oblong orbs saw the beast's intelligence and the shivering coldness. His name is Mot Angra. Although it is rumored he has had other names in other places. The common belief is that Mot Angra cast his fortune with Pretender and left Wulder at the same time. The tale we know of is of a time when her ravaged an entire civilization, burning cities, destroying crops, mutilating animals, and eating people. Naturally, the people of that world under this relentless attack sought an escape. They made a gateway and came to us, or so the legend says. The last man came through bringing an old, sick woman in his arms. The elders moved to close the gateway, but too lat. Mot Angra leapt through (into the world we now live in). The sick old woman held the answer to controlling the beast. The first thing the woman did was to instruct these people how to put the beast to sleep. (She didn't do this before) because the ma who carried her through the gateway had been to several worlds through portals, searching for her. He had omly just returned to his world and found it in desolation. She died, but not before she gave the people the knowledge they needed to control the beast, and not before she pleaded with Wulder to one day give someone the instrument to kill the beast. (He is) asleep with a guard around him made up of the people from the other planet. They feel responsible for bringing him here. Mot Angra sheds his scales. Each scale becomes a (small black fire) dragon. This phenomenon occurs only when the dragon stirs in his sleep. The Truth Most of the legend is actually fact, with very few discrepancies. The guard is the hidden meech colony in the Northern Reach, who have forgotten how to speak or read in meech. Those who perform the ritual to keep Mot Angra asleep risk being eaten. However, Paladin reveals what the true words are. Sadly, Mot Angra wakes up. While the warriors and wizards look on, Toopka, Gilda, and Sittiponder walk up to the large dragon and offer a gift from Wulder. Mot Angra laughs at them and eats them. Soon after, he roars in pain and disintegrates into fine ash, leaving the three unharmed. Category:Characters